The Sapphire Splatoon
by Trenton Buchert
Summary: Cobalt, Alani, Forest, and Rosie are a team of Inklings with skill and even better teamwork. This is the story of their journey from just another team of Turf War battlers to an official team of the Elite Turf War League. And there's plenty of hi-jinx, drama, and even romance to be had along the way. Set during the two year gap between Splatoon and Splatoon 2.


Episode 1:

The Sapphire Splatoon

Enemy ink flew through the air, splashing dangerously close to the team of Inklings frantically trying to reclaim turf in Blackbelly Skate Park and avoid being splatted. There wasn't much time left in the match as less than one minute remained, but if they could act quickly they might have enough time to reclaim just enough turf to win.

The leader of the team, Cobalt, an Inkling boy with blue eyes, pale skin, and current green tentacles, jumped out of the way of a Splat Charger shot and hid behind a wall. Catching his breath, he tried to formulate a plan that could get them out of this mess.

Suddenly, Forest, one of his teammates, another Inkling boy with black eyes, pale skin, and matching green tentacles, emerged from the ink right beside him. "Got any ideas, captain? We're getting coked out here!" he said, peeking out to fire his E-Liter 3K Scope, then ducking back behind cover.

"No, I have no idea what to do!" Cobalt admitted.

"What about the Thing?" asked Forest.

"What 'Thing'?" Cobalt asked back.

"You know, the Thing." Forest transformed into a squid before turning back, causing Cobalt to realize what he meant.

"Oh... that Thing. Right, right. Alani, can you hear me?" Cobalt asked through the tiny two-way radio in his ear.

"Loud and clear, captain," replied Alani, an Inkling girl with green eyes brown skin, and the same currently green tentacles.

"Is you special ready?"

"Yes sir! You what me to do the Thing?"

"Yes!"

"Alright! UNLEASH THE KRAKEN!" Alani pressed the button on her Aerospray PG, transforming herself into a giant, invincible squid; the Kraken.

Alani rushed out of hiding towards the enemy team. She circled the enemy team, corralling them into a small area. Meanwhile, Forest used his special, Echolocator, to pinpoint where the enemy team was and Cobalt prepared to fire his special weapon, Ink Strike, by strapping a giant missile to his ink tank and using the map of the arena to aim for the enemy team. He then tapped the screen and launched the missile. The enemy team, unable to leave their little circle or else Alani's Kraken would splat them, were forced to just stand there as the missile landed and a tornado of ink surrounded them, splatting them all.

"Go! Go! Go!" shouted Cobalt as his team scrambled to regain lose turf in the thirty seconds they had left.

After the enemy team's respawn timer was up, they attempted to leave their base, but were stopped by sudden powerful attacks from the fourth member of Cobalt's team, Rosie, another Inkling girl with fuchsia eyes, pale skin, and the same currently green tentacles as the rest of her team. She had somehow managed to get behind enemy lines in the middle of the chaos, and was now spawn camping the enemy team.

"Haha! G.G., suckers!" she said, effortlessly dodging their attacks and splatting them all again.

As the clock counted down the final seconds of the match, Cobalt and his team had no competition, and they were easily able to regain enough turf to win, and a bit more, just in time.

A loud "Game over!" sounded from speakers around the skate park. "All contestants, please make your way back to Inkopolis Tower for Judd's evaluation of the match."

Cobalt and his team super jumped back to their base and swan through the ink into a pipe connecting Inkopolis Tower with the skate park. They emerged on the other side in a room with a giant screen on one of the walls. On the screen was a bird's eye view of Blackbelly Skate Park, covered in a mess of green and pink ink.

Into the room walked Judd the Cat, the judge of every Turf War match. Pressing a button on the monitor, he started calculating the results of the match. Within seconds, a meter bar appeared onscreen showing how much of the map each team claimed.

"And the winning team is... the Green Team!" meowed Judd.

Cobalt, Alani, Forest and Rosie all cheered in victory.

"Good job out there, here's your prize money, and if you would all follow me into the lobby I'll load the EXP points you earned in that match into your weapon licences." Judd gave Cobalt and his team their gold, and escorted both teams out of the briefing room.

After receiving their EXP boost, Cobalt and his team exited Inkopolis Tower. As they exited, each of their tentacles returned to their natural colors; Rosie's to pink, Alani's to orange, and Cobalt's to blue. Only Forest's tentacles stayed green, however, as that was his natural tentacle color.

"Great job, guys," said Cobalt. "You all did great out there. Especially you, Forest. Thanks for suggesting the Thing."

"Your welcome, captain. It was the least I could do."

"If we keep this up, we'll be joining the Elite Turf War League in no time," said Alani.

"Speaking of which, I think we should come up with a good name for our team," interjected Rosie. "I mean all of the ETWL team have name, so we should have one too."

"Good idea, but what would it be?" asked Forest.

"The Splatting Sirens?" suggested Rosie.

"Mm, I think that would be better for if we relied on using a Killer Wail. But none of us even use a Killer Wail," reasoned Alani.

"Maybe the Splattershot Savages?" suggested Cobalt.

"That name is already taken," reminded Forest.

"Oh, right."

"I've got it! How about the Sapphire Splatoon?" suggested Alani. "Platoon is another word for 'team' or 'squad', and our signature strategy involves splatting the entire enemy team at once. Plus, Cobalt is the captain of our team and his name is a shade of blue, just like sapphires are blue. It makes perfect sense!"

"Sounds good," said Forest.

"Let's do it," said Rosie.

"Alright, we are now the Sapphire Splatoon," said Cobalt. "Sapphire Splatoon" on three."

"One," said Alani.

"Two," said Forest.

"Three," said Rosie.

The Sapphire Splatoon


End file.
